The present invention relates to skirtings for recreational vehicles and, more particularly, to a retractable and extendable skirting for recreational vehicles.
A skirting may be used to cover the under carriage of a recreational vehicle (RV) when parked. The skirting is used to prevent heat loss and damage to the under carriage. Current skirtings are heavy, difficult and time consuming to install and frequently dislodge.
As can be seen, there is a need for a retractable and extendable skirting that is attached to an RV.